jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Midnight Fury10/Najbardziej upiorna noc na Berk- Noc Halloween
27.10.2015r. Najbardziej upiorna noc na Berk- Noc Halloween. Tu znowu ja tym razem w Halloweenowej odsłonie. Halloween jest to moje ulubione święto, nie jest takie jak wszystkie inne. Ta noc przepełniona strachem, fascynacją. Wkładam w nią całe moje serce i duszę. Właśnie dlatego postanowiłam napisać tego bloga. Pisane z perspektywy narratora. Za ortografię od razu przepraszam, czasem zjadam przecinki. -Stoik żyje, jest Valka -Są smoki, - Jeźdźcy mają po 19 lat. To chyba tyle więc zaczynamy!!! Początek Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi od beznadziei i rzut beretem od zamarzniesz na śmierć. Taki równoleżnik gdzie wszystko jest idealne, no może prawie. Mimo paru niedoskonałości w wiosce panował ład i porządek, wodzem tej wyspy jest Stoik Ważki. Zawsze dbał o swoich. Od prawie 4 lat na wyspie tresowano smoki. Syn wodza pokazał całej osadzie ich drugie oblicze, razem z Nocną Furią o dźwięcznym imieniu Szczerbatek pomaga ojcu w codziennych obowiązkach, pracuje w kuźni i uczy w smoczej akademii. W wiosce panował spokój ale któregoś dnia wszystko musiało się zepsuć. Tego dnia na Berk obchodzono ulubione święto młodych i starych, nie migdaliska lecz Halloween lub jak kto woli Noc Dusz i Demonów. Każdego roku święto to nie obywało się bez przyjęcia w twierdzy, każdy był radosny, mieszkańcy wioski paradowali ubrani w najdziwniejsze stroje lecz tym razem było inaczej. Trwoga wypełniała ludzkie serca gdyż niebo przysłoniły ciemne chmury, to była zapowiedź tego co odmieni wyspę Berk na zawsze. Nasz bohater jak co rano wybrał się na lot ze swoim przyjacielem, nie planowali zbyt długiej wyprawy ponieważ pamiętali skutki zetknięcia się metalu i piorunów. Nagle Czkawka bo tak miał na imię jeździec nocnej furii, usłyszał krzyk swojej matki, od razu polecieli na tamto miejsce, zastali tam Chmuroskoka szturchającego łbem martwe ciało swojej pani, Chłopaka ogarnął żal, smutek i ból, tak niedawno ją odnalazł a teraz znów ją stracił, łzy lały się strumieniami, wkońcu otrząsnął się lekko, wsiadł na smoka i poleciał do wioski ogłosić tę smutną wiadomość. Jego ojciec się załamał, kolejny raz, opuściła go tym razem już na zawsze. Kolejny krzyk, kolejny martwy wiking. Czkawka stracił matkę, ojca, wandale umierają z nieznanych przyczyn. Krzyk. Należał on do Astrid pięknej blądwłosej wojowniczki. Bohater modlił się by to nie było to co myślał, a jednak Martwe ciała Astrid i Wichury. Był zrozpaczony. W końcu w wiosce nie było nikogo żywego, martwe ciała leżały na ulicach. Czkawka i Szczerbatek stali pośrodku wioski i patrzyli na ciała swoich przyjaciół, rodziny, i innych których nawet nie znał z imienia. Wtem nocna furia upadła i zaczęła zwijać się w agonicznym bólu po chwili czarny gad wydał swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Umysł chłopaka ogarnęła rozpacz, Szczerbatek był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, wsparciem, towarzyszem zabaw, a teraz go nie ma, puf, jedna chwila i znika życie, serce przestaje pracować, umysł ogarnia ciemność. Jeździec opiera się o ciało przyjaciela, pozwala łzom płynąć, chce by i jego życie się skończyło, bez Szczerbatka nie miało by sensu. Gdy podnosi głowę dostrzega czarną postać, mroczne obszarpane skrzydła, chęć mordu w oczach, z nim stał smok, Krwawa Furia, nie widziany od wielu pokoleń, stał przed nim. Zionące śmiercią oczy, krew lejąca się z pyska, łuski czrne jak smoła. -Czego chcesz-krzyknął chłopak -Twojej śmierci -To czemu od razu mnie nie zabiłeś -Zabić od razu, żadna zabawa, chciałem Cię najpierw wykończyć psychicznie odbierając rodzinę, miłość przyjaciół. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju -Czemu nie chcesz już umrzeć, nie masz dla kogo żyć, straciłeś wszystko -Nie! Żyję dla siebie, nikogo nigdy nie obchodziłem, tylko Szczerbatek mnie rozumiał! -Bez niego był byś nikim, pośmiewiskiem, teraz go już nie ma- powiedział upiór wskazując na ciało smoka -Ale nigdy by mi nie pozwolił się poddać!-wykrzyczał maskarze w twarz -Jesteś silniejszy niż myślałem- postać i smok zmienili sie w dym. Gdy chłopak myślał że to koniec nagła fala bólu zcięła go z nóg. -PODDAJ SIĘ!!, -NIGDY SIĘ NIE PODDAM, BĘDĘ WALCZYŁ DO KOŃCA MOJEGO ŻYCIA!!! -MUAHAHAHAHA Znowu ból tym razem silniejszy -Nigdy nie pozwolę Ci się poddać- chłopak usłyszał w głowie głos swojego przyjaciela - PODDAJ SIE- demon wciąż próbował zawładnąć chłopakiem -NIE!!! - na ciele bohatera wystąpiły pojedyncze plamy potu. - NIKT CI JUŻ NIE POMORZE!!! NIKT!!! ROZUMIESZ!? JESTEŚ SAM!! - NIGDY NIE BĘDĘ SAM!! -JESZCZE ZOBACZYMY. -Uda Ci się Czkawka pokonaj go-tym razem to Astid przemówiła -Dla Ciebie wszystko. -ONA CIE NIE URATUJE!!! -ALE JA MOGE URATOWAĆ JĄ!!! -JAK ONA JEST JUŻ MARTWA. Ból, ciemność. Czkawka wydał ostatnie tchnienie, ostatnie uderzenie serca rozbrzmiało w jego piersi i umilkło na wieki. -Znowu wygrałem- powiedział demon po czym wsiadł na smoka i odleciał. Słuch po nim zaginął. Wyspa wkrótce zatonęła, ciała smoków i ludzi zapewne po dziś dzień spoczywają na dnie oceanu. KONIEC. Strasznego Halloween życzy Midnight Fury10 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone